legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Blackpool
Blackpool is a series after the events of Meister of War and set during in LOTM: The Next Generation Island Tour years in the future, where Black Star teams up with Slade, Bender, Kratos, Ezekiel Zick, Mr. Gold, Dr. Strange and Blue which changes depending on the act LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour. This story focused on Black Star, Tsubaki, and Taki who are going to fight Templar Order led by Haytham Kenway, The Terrorist Unit led by Anarky ,Hannibal Lecter and his henchmen Morpheus, to save the Multi-Universe. This story will not have Knuckles or Maka in it, for the first time. Also Boomer, Hunson, Lizbeth and Ares also are not going to appear. Main team focused on: The Star Alliance Major groups focused on: The B Team and Slade's Ensemble Other featured groups: The Alpha Team, the Multiversal Resistance, the Miracle Elite, the Striker Force and the Fantastic Four Main Heroes: Black Star, Tsubaki, Taki, Connor, Avalanche, Shadowcat Major Heroes: Death the Kid, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Suede, Jack Bauer, Twilight Sparkle, Mr. Gold, Sora, Gohan, Dr. Strange, Makoto Naynaya, Brain Griffin, Zick, Kratos, the Fantastic Four, Chiro, Randy Cunningham, R. Mika, Sheik, Strider, Peter Pentrell, Iris, Ezio Main Villains: Haytham Kenway and the Templar Order, Anarky and the Terrorist Unit, Rodrigo Borgia, and his True Templar Orders Secondary Villains: Hannibal Lecter and Morpheus Main Characters Black Star Tsubaki Taki Connor Haytham Kenway Charles Lee White Star Templar Orders Morpheus(God of War) Emperor Dalek Mecha Mario Nox Decious Rodrigo Borgia maincharacter.jpg maincharacter1a.jpg maincharacter2.jpg maincharacter3taki.jpg maincharacter4charles.jpg maincharacter5whitestar.jpg connor.jpg . Other Characters The Star Alliance Guess Stars Death the Kid Kratos Wheatley King Koopa Issac Clarke Julie Su Deimos Dr.Strange Alexander Fox Xanatos Tony Almeida Grey Batman Android 16 Minster Miracle Sunil Nevla Zoe Trent Mysterion Carl Clover Bender Skipper Heloise Phineas Isabella Suede Jack Bauer Twilight Gohan Makoto Sora Iris Princess Anna Slade Anti Cosmo Celes Hades Mojo Jojo HIM Bowser Dr.Doom Sideshow Bob Davros Varrick Juri Captain Hook Dr.Insano Sartana of The Dead Pitch Black Zick Xigbar Kiki Protoman Magneto Ozymandias Mr.Gold Discord blackpoolguest.jpg blackpoolguest1.jpg blackpoolguest2.jpg blackpoolguest3.jpg blackpoolguest4.jpg blackpoolguest5.jpg blackpoolguest6.jpg blackpoolguest7.jpg blackpoolguest8.jpg blackpoolguest9.jpg blackpoolguest10.jpg blackpoolguest11.jpg blackpoolguest12.jpg blackpoolguest13.jpg blackpoolguest14.jpg blackpoolguest15.jpg blackpoolguest16.jpg blackpoolguest17.jpg blackpoolguest18.jpg blackpoolguest19.jpg blackpoolguest20.png blackpoolguest21.jpg blackpoolguest22.JPG blackpoolguest23.jpg blackpoolguest24.jpg blackpoolguest25.jpg blackpoolguest26.png blackpoolguest27.jpg blackpoolguest28.jpg blackpoolguest29.jpg blackpoolguest30.jpg blackpoolguest31.jpg blackpoolguest32.jpg blackpoolguest33.jpg blackpoolguest34.jpg blackpoolguest35.jpg blackpoolguest36.jpg blackpoolguest37.jpg blackpoolguest38.jpg blackpoolguest39.jpg blackpoolguest40.jpg blackpoolguest41.jpg blackpoolguest42.jpg blackpoolguest43.jpg blackpoolguest44.jpg blackpoolguest45.jpg blackpoolguest46.jpg blackpoolguest47.jpg blackpoolguest48.jpg blackpoolguest49.jpg blackpoolguest50.jpg blackpoolguest51.png blackpoolguest52.jpg Jesu otaku 5.jpg Jessie-and-James-pokemon-.jpg 3202315-btb_345_923_still01.jpg irisaxew.jpg Pitch.jpg New Characters Major Kirrahe Suki Sarah Knuckles the Echdina Sky (Winx Club) Alice (Resident Evil) Sage Princess Daisy N The Flying Dutchman Birdamon Varrick kirrahe.jpg suki0.jpg 640px-S1e2_sarah.png alice.jpg sage.jpg 250px-Peachdaisy-hrc-mss.png sky.jpg knucklesechdina.jpg Trivia This series will be similar to Assassin's Creed 3 and Deadpool( Video Game). In this story Maka Knuckles and Lizbeth will not be show up. This adventure is one of the two The P Team final stories since Black Star, Tsubaki, and Taki are still members of the P Team so that still counts at The P Team storyline. Category:Daveg502 Category:Blackpool Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:The Multiversal Resistance Storyline Category:Slade's ensemble storyline Category:The B Team Storyline Category:The P Team Storyline Category:The Striker Force Storyline Category:The Alpha Team Storyline Category:Videos Category:The Final Half of The4everreival and daveg502 Storyline Category:Sequels Category:Stories that take place in the Future Category:The Helper Squad Storyline Category:The V Crusaders Storyline